Deadpool/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Predator (by Flare-Rex) Deadpool is walking in the jungle Deadpool:Wait, why am I here exactly? Voice Box #1: We're on Deadliest Warrior, Wade Deadpool: I thought that show was cancelled... Voice Box #2: This is a fanon wiki Deadpool: Oh! That makes sen- A blue blast of plasma barely misses Deadpool, surprised, he pulls out his twin MP5k sub-machine guns Deadpool: OKAY, WHO THE F*CK IS OUT THERE!?!? Predator: -low growl- Deadpool: It's the f*cking Predat- Suddenly, the Predator appears and throws his javelin at Deadpool, implaling him to a tree Deadpool: OW! Dude, that is not cool!!! Predator walks up and pulls out the javelin, letting Deadpool fall to the ground Predator then proceeds to try ripping out Deadpool's skull, what he recives: a somersault kick to the lower jaw Deadpool: Let's clarify something: I'm EXTREMELY hard to kill, so good luck trying to take my skull Deadpool and Predator get into a fighting stance Deadpool pulls out his katanas and swings at predator Predator blocks with his wristblades, and swings Deadpool: Wow! I think I know someone like you Deadpool stabs his swords into the ground and takes out his M4 Deadpool: EAT LEAD, B*TCH Predator goes invisible, Deadpool looks around confused Deadpool: Where the f*ck are you? He fires his M4 in every direction, one bullet hitting the Predator Predator: *roars in pain* Deadpool: There you are Predator moves while still invisible Deadpool pulls his swords from the ground Predator shoots his shoulder cannon and Deadpool blocks with his swords Deadpool: Try not to suck! Predator stabs Deadpool from behind with his wristblades Deadpool: Cock-shot! Deadpool kicks Predator in the groin andthe blades come out of his chest Deadpool regenerates Predator throws his disc and Deadpool dodges Deadpool teleports and Predator is now confused Deadpool reaches into his majic sachel and takes out a Mossberg 500 Deadpool: Peek-a-boo, I kill you! Deadpool fires a buckshot into Predator's leg Predator takes out a medkit and stabs it into himself Predator gets ready to fire a plasma shot at Deadpool Deadpool takes out a throwing knife and throws it into the cannon Deadpool: Boom! The plasma cannon explodes in Predator's face, blowing him in half Deadpool: CHIMI F*CKING CHANGAAAASS!!! Back to you in the studio, Tom! WINNER: Deadpool Expert's Opinion Although Predator has dealt with very tough opponents, Deadpool could take all of his punishment and give just as much To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Snake-Eyes (by Samurai234) In G.I. Joe headquarters, Snake-Eyes is practicing his sniper skills with a Remington 700. Nearby, Deadpool is watching him from a building roof, having been hired by Cobra to assainate him. Deadpool says "how much more obvious can you freaking get?", and pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle. He aims and says "peek-a-boo! I kill you!" before pulling the trigger. Snake-Eyes feels a pain in his arm and sees Deadpool on the roof. He reloads his Remington 700 and fires a shot that hits Deadpool in his stomach. However, it doesn't kill him because of his regeneration ability. He says " Ha ha! It's just a flesh wound! Now I hope you like a certain candy called... KA-BOOM!" With that he hurls an RGD-5 Grenade. Snake-Eyes sees he grenade, though, and jumps out of the way. Snake-Eyes swicthes to his M-16 while Deadpool pulls out his AKM. Deadpool fires the rifles manically, while yelling "Bang! Bang! Bang!". Snake-Eyes hides behind a large trash can while Deadpool continues to fire his AKM until it runs out of bullet. He says, "Hey, guy writing the battle! this is not funny!" Snake-Eyes pops out of the trash can and shoots Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool grabs his chest and says " Gah! Son of a b@$%&!". Deadpool pulls out a MAC-10 while Snake-Eyes pulls out a Mini-Uzi. They both fire their weapons at each other until Snake-Eyes runs out of ammo. Deadpool kicks him down, points the MAC-10 to his head and says, "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only ten?" Well, to tell you the truth, Due to a sudden head injury, I kind of lost track. But still you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" He pulls the trigger to the MAC-10, only to find it's out of bullets. "Again," says Deadpool, "not funny." Snake-Eyes kicks him back and pulls out a whip chain. Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Sai. The two slash and whip at each, each trying to gain an edge. Deadpool finds an opening, and stabs Snake-Eyes in his hip. Snake-Eyes counters by whipping Deadpool upside the head. As the two distance each other, Snake-Eyes pulls out a M67 grenade and drops it near Deadpool's feet. Deadpool yells "Oh, Sh-!!!", right before the grenade blows up. Snake-Eyes bows in respect, but Deadpool is still alive! Both ninjas unsheathes their swords and clash. Because Deadpool has two swords, he has an advantage. Snake-Eyes, however, has fought Storm Shadow, and uses his experience to his advantage. During the skirmish, Snake-Eyes pulls out a trench knife and punches Deadpool in the face with the brass knuckles part. He then stabs Deadpool in his arm with the knife. Deadpool regains his senses, though, and dodges the next knife strike. Deadpool thrusts both katanas in Snake-Eyes' heart, ending the G.I. Joe operative's life. Deadpool stares at Snake-Eyes' dead body and says, "welcome to loser-ville! Population: you!". WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinon Snake-Eyes may have had more accurate weaponary and better skill, but Deadpool's manical way of battle and regeneraion ability was too much for Snake-Eyes to handle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Chris Redfield (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Out on a empty stretch of highway, Deadpool is waiting for his next target: Chris Redfield. He was told that he would be returning home from Africa. Deadpool is killing time. Lucky for Deadpool, that's easy for him. He sees a sign with a coffin that says "Murder is a crime" Deadpool adds his own touch to it by 'writing' with his PM-84 Glauberyts. "That's more like it!" comments Deadpool on the sign that now says "Murder is a fun crime" Deadpool turns to the reader and says "Oh, don't look at me like that! You've seen worse on this wiki!" Suddenly, the merc with a mouth hears a engine in the distance. He sees Redfield driveing his BSAA SUV up ahead. Deadpool runs into the bushes and aims his M14 at Chris Redfield. "After this, I think I will go a shoot some floating babies." Deadpool turns his head over his shoulder and says "What? Babies creep me out. Rock-a-bye-BAM!" But Deadpool pulls the trigger by mistake, missing Redfield, but makeing him crash his SUV into a tree. Deadpool says to the reader "The only reason why I'm not shooting you right now is that there will be no one to read this." Redfield, who must still be shaken up by his past, has weapons in the back seat. He pulls out his Semi-Auto rifle and fires at Deadpool, but misses. Deadpool, being Deadpool, says "Missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Redfield says "Do you ever shut up?!?!" "Then I would not have my own comic, sucker!" answers Deadpool. Redfield pulls out his MP5 and Deadpool his PM-84s. Deadpool runs into the nearby woods. Redfield thinks Deadpool ran away, but little does he know that Deadpool just teleported right behind him! Deadpool almost knocks out Redfield with his one of his PM-84s. Redfield asks "Who are you?" Deadpool answers "Your worst nightmare. BANG! Just kidding. Click-click! Got you agian!" Well Deadpool is tunting Redfield, Redfield pulls out his knife and cuts off Deadpool's hand! Deadpool falls to the ground. "What is wrong with you!?!?!? Oh god! S***!" shouts Deadpool. He adds "You sick....but I'm sicker!" and slaps Redfield across the face with his severed hand. Deadpool back-flips, hitting Redfield in the jaw. Deadpool throws a RGD-5 at Redfield. He runs away as it goes off, with some shrapnel hitting him in the leg. He goes to his SUV and pulls RPG-7 out. He fires, but Deadpool teleports again, so the rocket just hits a tree. Redfield walks over to a tree, wondering were his attacker went. Suddenly, a Katana comes down from the tree and cuts off Redfields head! Deadpool comes down from the tree and picks up the head. He says "I will put you right next to that Ninja guy's head. And now I have a new ride!" He jumps into the BSAA SUV and drives off. WINNER: DEADPOOL Expert's Opinion Chris was really just an average human, while Deadpool had regenerating abilities, ans was able to stealthily kill Redfield with his teleportation. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage